Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole
Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole is a video game by the Supernanny Fanon Wiki Administation and distributed by Nintendo.It is an RPG/Platformer/Adventure style game. There is an RPG for all boss battles and the Flying Swiper. Everything else is a 3-D platformer. Controls Wii: 3D platforming: *Move: Nunchuck joystick *Jump: A *Attack/Interact: B *Run: Nunchuck joystick held down in one direction *Crouch: Z *Double Jump: A + A *Crouch Attack: Z + B *Swim stroke: A repeatedly *Power Attack: Shake Wii Remote *Camera Mode: C + Point Wiimote at screen RPG/Menu Navigation: *Select: A *Cancel/Back: B *Move Cursor: Point Wiimote at screen 3DS: 3D platforming: *Move: Circle Pad *Jump: A *Attack: B/Y *Interact:L *Run: Circle Pad held down in one direction *Crouch: R *Double Jump: A + A *Crouch Attack: R + B *Swim stroke: A repeatedly *Power Attack: X *Camera Mode: Up on control pad. RPG/Menu Navigation: *Select: A *Cancel/Back: B *Move Cursor: Control Pad Worlds There are 12 worlds total with 3 stages each and a boss fight in the last portion of that world. World 1: Grassland *Boss: Lauren Tiniathan World 2: Volcano *Boss: Sharpay Finster World 3: Mountain *Boss: Leslie Baker World 4: Snowy Plains (snow themed) *Boss: Imogen Panizza World 5: Desert *Boss: Adrian Megnet World 6: Island *Boss: Lester Simpson World 7: City *Boss: Christine Moranis World 8: Amusement Park *Boss: Meghann Qixxel World 9: Heaven *Boss: Alexandra Jenkins World 10: Haunted House *Boss:Sam Horne World 11: Spooky Forest *Boss: Joshua Juritin *Miniboss: Flying Swiper World 12: Orla's Lair *Boss: Orla Birou Main Characters The ten-foot atomic-powered plankton: Sophie the Otter (PB&Jotterisnumber1): She is an anthropomorphic, orange, Japanese-Italian otter who is PB&J’s older cousin in Lake Hoohaw. She is intelligent and invents machines for her teammates. She excels at speed and swimming. She enjoys playing her Nintendo 3DS system when she is tired and chats with Plankton via SwapNote. Her age is not revealed. Catherine the Spellcaster (Alvinluvr30): She is a student and Spell-caster from California. She loves Rugrats, Disney, Sonic the Hedgehog, and the Simpsons. She sometimes makes mistakes and is very cowardly occasionally. She excels at flight and casting spells. Her age is unknown, though she is a student. Minor Characters Nicole Birou-Jennings: The mother of Orla. She has her own Nintendo WFC company and has made an AVGN spinoff, Judge with the Nerdelle to review several games by judging numbers from 1 to 10 after making friends with James Rolfe. Her daughter Orla is the main villain along with Joshua Juritin. She is kidnapped by Orla and Joshua and the SFNW TEAM must save her from deadly havoc. Jo Frost: Supernanny’s star. She gives the team advice and tips if they lose lives 5 or more times. She also appears as an unlockable character that can be played as. She is unlocked if the heroes defeated Sharpay on World 2. NannyFan92: Grants the team powers that upgrade them. Barney Gabroonie: One of the NPCs that are children. Barney is a guide making tutorials on how to play the game. Kristin Langbroek: '''The shopkeeper of her own store. She sells weaponry for the heroes. Unlike the powers, they are permanently used and are offensive weapons that attack enemies. '''Kayla Birou: Orla's good twin sister. For each 50 gems you collect, she will grant you one extra life. Planktonine: The atomic-powered Plankton's girlfriend. Unlike Plankton, she is not a dummy nor atomic-powered. She is kidnapped by Lester Simpson in World 6 and she gives you 500 jewels for rescuing her. She is a playable character after that. Mike Ruggles: He was captured and held captive by Sam Thorne. Enemies/Bosses Orla Birou: The main antagonist of the game with Joshua. She is very evil and her drawing of Nicole being killed by a steamroller kidnapped her mother. She is one of the final bosses in the game. Joshua Juritin: Portrayed by Robert Jennings, he swears, takes dares, and attempts to commit suicide constantly. He is one of the final bosses in the game and prevents the heroes from rescuing Nicole by blocking them. Sam Horne: A 13-year old boy from the UK who has been expelled from school for his violent behavior. He is one of the bosses. He has captured Mike Ruggles. Sharpay Finster: She is extremely spoiled, dominant and tortures her younger siblings. She is one of the bosses. Lester Simpson: He is very mischievous. The Simpson family doesn’t tolerate his behavior. He is one of the bosses in the game and is inspired by Bart Simpson from The Simpsons. He has kidnapped Planktonine and is holding her captive. Alexandra Jenkins: A girl from the UK who disrespects her parents by swearing at them, yelling at them, and sneaking out of the house at night to do drugs. She is one of the bosses. Meghann Qixxel: She is a brutal tween who bullies her sisters and parents and has also been expelled from her school for that behavior. She is one of the bosses of the game. Christine Moranis: Having lost her father to a terrible tragic accident, she takes her grief and pain out on her family. She is one of the bosses in the game. Leslie Baker: She is very rude and disrespects her family. She is one of the bosses in the game. She has kidnapped Jo Frost. Adrian Megnet: He tortures both sets of quadruplets in his family and is also one of the bosses of the game. Imogen Panizza: She causes mischief constantly and is extremely violent as a tween. She is one of the bosses in the game. Lauren Tiniathan: She is a very disrespectful girl who hurts her younger brother. She is one of the bosses of the game. Bomber minions: Joshua and Orla’s minions. They are one of the main enemies to defeat in the game. They are robots with bomb shaped heads. Rodpummels: Rat enemies that punch and kick. Copycats: Blobby bipedal beings that imitate the heroes’ actions as they follow them. They are an answer to Mario’s Cosmic Clones. Evil Snowmen: Snowmen that appear to be calm for a while as scenery. However, if the gang approaches these, they pop out and freeze them for a while. They are available to defeat in World 4. Mad Naughty Pits: Naughty Pits that move manually and attack the heroes. Evil Clowns: Beware. Do not be fooled by their smiling faces; they have sharp fangs and they are dangerous! They can be found in World 8. Flying Swiper: Orla sends one of her sneakiest minions, Swiper the Fox but with wings, a different color scheme, and a deeper voice to steal the key items from the heroes. He is encountered by the heroes in World 11. Deadly Scorpions: Watch out! Don't get stung by those scorpions' stingers on their tails! They are found in World 5. Knights: Armored men that stab the trio with a swing of the sword. They are found in World 10. Dracumen: Vampires that drain the gang’s energy by gnawing on their blood. They are found in World 10. Crocopsychoes: '''Crocodile-like enemies that can chomp on the heroes and stun them. They are found in World 6. There are other enemies besides these in the game. Items '''Passion Fruits: '''Nicole's favorite fruit. They recover health. '''Keys: They unlock doors and have a modern appearance. Military Plane: A plane invented by Sophie the Otter. The team can use this vehicle by flying over obstacles and dropping bombs on enemies. It only appears at a bonus stage. Submarine: '''This submarine is also invented by Sophie the Otter. It is a vehicle that is used in underwater areas in World 6. It can also spew a torpedo to defeat enemies. '''Jewels: '''These items are collectibles and they are the main currency of the game. They can be used to purchase weapons in Kristin Langbroek's shop '''Gems: These items are collected and for every 50 gems, Orla's good twin sister, Kayla will grant you one extra life. Snowboard: This snowboard is invented and designed by Sophie the Otter. it is a device that helps the heroes get across the snow slopes in World 4. Super Passion Fruits: These fruits give you invulnerability for a short period and you can defeat enemies by coming into contact with them. They are rare, though. Magic Crystal: This item is used by Catherine the Spellcaster. Gallery Orla drawing.png|The drawing that kidnapped Nicole Birou-Jennings. Sophie the Otter two.png|Sophie the Otter Flying Swiper.gif|Flying Swiper Rodpummel.png|The Rodpummel Mad Naughty Pit.jpg|Mad Naughty Pit Copy Cat.jpg|Copycat Bomber minions.png|Bomber Minion Crocopsychoes.png|Crocopsycho Planktonine.png|Planktonine Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video Games